The invention relates in particular to the manufacture of tires and is more precisely concerned with the manufacture of reinforcements.
Known in the prior art is a manufacturing method in which such reinforcements are manufactured directly on the tire preform from a continuous thread by spraying the thread in the manner of a whip rather than in the form of plies that are incorporated when the tire is being assembled.
The term thread is to be understood in its broadest sense, covering a monofilament, a multifilament, a twisted cord or a folded yarn or equivalent assembly, this irrespective of the material of which the thread is made or the treatment it may undergo, for example a surface treatment to encourage it to bond closely with rubber, or alternatively a rubberizing treatment encasing the thread in a coat of rubber to allow it to adhere directly to the support when it is sprayed.
A device such as this is illustrated in publication EP 248 301 (corresponding to Debroche et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,259), and FIG. 1 illustrates the main components which make up this type of apparatus.
The thread 1 is introduced into the device from a supply source (not depicted). The apparatus sprays lengths of thread onto a receiving surface Q (not depicted) which may with equal preference be formed by the crown region of a tire preform or by a separate support ring, or, alternatively still, by a flat surface.
The device comprises:                feed means 11 for feeding thread 1 from a source of thread,        a rotary conduit 2 fixed to a shaft 20 constituting the axis of rotation R of the conduit, so that the outer radial end 21 of the conduit is directed substantially radially with respect to the axis of rotation, the conduit receiving the thread 1 via its central end 22, which is the opposite end to the outer radial end 21, from the feed means, the thread leaving via the outer radial end, the feed means controlling the linear rate of advance of the thread inside the rotary conduit,        means for rotating the rotary conduit about an axis R, and        thread cutting means (not depicted) acting on the thread in such a way as to release a length for each revolution of the rotary conduit.        
This device may further comprise a thread guide 4, to receive and guide lengths of thread, as described in publication EP 248301, or alternatively in publications EP 845 348 and EP 845 349.
Hence, for further details regarding the layout of the devices of the known type, it is suggested that the abovementioned publications be consulted.